Increasingly, vehicles are equipped with advanced driver assistance (ADAS) systems. Driver assistance systems may assist the driver in controlling a vehicle, in identifying other vehicles and driving hazards, and in managing multiple vehicle systems simultaneously. Driver assistance systems may affect a driver's experience by reducing the burden of operating a vehicle, and by providing detailed information about the vehicle's environment that may not otherwise be apparent to the driver. Such systems may include adaptive cruise control (ACC) systems that relieve the driver of having to adjust the vehicle's speed when following another vehicle. The systems may also include lane keep assist (LKA) systems that apply torque to the steering wheel and aid a driver in maintaining a driving lane. Driver assistance system sensors may be configured to recognize objects in the path of the vehicle, which may enable a driver assistance system to take temporary control of vehicle systems such as steering and braking systems, and to perform corrective and/or evasive maneuvers.
Further, a driver assistance system may provide temporary relief for a driver, allowing the driver to ignore certain vehicle systems, and to focus on other activities. Continuous improvements in advanced driver assistance systems have enabled vehicles that can operate, at least partially, autonomously, controlling lateral and longitudinal movement of the vehicle without input from the driver. However, the inability to completely test ADAS systems, which are exposed to infinite combinations of driving situations, weather conditions, road conditions, and surrounding objects, among other changes to the environment, may reduce the effectiveness of the ADAS systems when operating under many (e.g., unpredictable) conditions.